


Mean Boyfriend

by ms_negi



Category: Soccer - Fandom, futbol - Fandom, real madrid
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Crying, M/M, Tears, prank, villareal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_negi/pseuds/ms_negi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergio Ramos and Cristiano play a mean prank on Fabio that turns out terribly wrong.</p><p>Shout out to 3XKMariana who gave me the idea. >o</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mean Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3XKMariana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3XKMariana/gifts).



So, there stood Fabio. He found himself standing in Real Madrid’s line up. They were about to walk out from the concrete tunnel to go on pitch to face against Villareal. Like always, it was an easy team to beat, but Fabio still had to concentrate on what’s ahead, knowing he can be replaced by Marcelo or Pepe within seconds. In the mist of thanking God that he was in line for once, he noticed infront of him that Cristiano and Sergio were chatting with each together, bodies were like magnets, oddly closed to each other with little space inbetween.

Noticing this, Fabio’s attention turned to his boyfriend and Ramos. Being the possessive type, Fabio didn’t want Sergio touching Cristiano’s arm or face as he chatted. Though, being a Spaniard, of course he has the odd tendency to touch other people as he speaks. Maybe he should just let it happen and not worry about it, but then he happens to catch a glimpse of Cristiano shaking his head and then peering over at his boyfriend with a sly smile on his face. They caught each other’s gaze. But, Cris quickly turned back to Sergio like nothing happened. Fabio continued to spectate from afar, watching as Ronaldo feverishly mouth ‘No, no no, Sergio!’ as the Spaniard quickly reply with ‘Si, si, si,’ then said something else that Fabio couldn’t really catch.

Immediately, Cristiano pats Sergio on the chest and steps away from their private meeting. But, before he did, Sergio leaned in and kissed Cristiano’s cheek. Fabio’s inhaled sharply. ‘That’s not Iker, Sergio…!’ he thought, quickly getting mad at the Spaniard. That was his boyfriend—not something Sergio can touch. 

The silver haired man turned to see Cristiano walk towards his direction, searching for any expression in his face, but Cristiano wouldn’t look at him. But, once they crossed paths, Cristiano took a breath and looked at Fabio. Instead of getting a greeting, or a smile, Cristiano grimaced at him. Clicking his tongue, he gave Fabio a once over before saying, “Puta, what are you staring at?” Then, continued walking. 

What… the fuck? Fabio was speechless. As Cristiano walked passed him, he felt his stomach turn. Cristiano just happened to dismiss their entire relationship in one quick move. Why was he being so mean? Fabio was too stunned to go see his boyfriend and ask what the matter was. His eyes scanned the thin air, trying to find the answer in his head. He couldn’t see what was infront of him. All the players and cameras were just a colorful blur. It had to do something with Sergio. It had to! Why would they stand so close, and why would Sergio kiss him? There must be something between them.

God, he wanted to cry. But, he couldn’t. He and his team were seconds away from leaving the tunnel to move on to the pitch. He had to keep it composed until… probably until halftime. He didn’t want to play anymore. He had the urge to talk to Coach Mou to see if he can quickly get switched before anything else happened. But, his body wouldn’t move. He needed to play. That was his job. His breath shallow and shaky, Fabio tried to take a deep breath to calm himself, but, he didn’t know how long he could keep a straight face.

As the team emerged from the hallway, Fabio walked with his team, kid’s grip in hand. He stared forward, fighting to urge to… to do something. Fight Cristiano, swear off Sergio, or probably cry. Either of them sounded good to him. But, now wasn’t the time. After the lineup was called and pictures were taken, Fabio and his other 10 teammates jogged back to their bench to strip off their blue jackets when Fabio suddenly stopped at the sidelines. 

There was no way he could keep his emotions in for 45 minutes. There was no way he could play with Cristiano or Sergio right now. He hated their guts. He wanted to leave. He wanted to go back home and crawl into bed. Before he knew it, tears started to fall from his cheeks. Idly staring off into space, he knew he was getting weird looks. Fabio finally got the strength to try and wipe away his tears with the flats of his palms and sleeves. Covering his face from the cameras, Fabio stood there helplessly at the sidelines, weeping like he was a little kid who just realized he was lost. 

Before anyone could approach him, Fabio noticed a pair of feet jogging up to him. With his arms blocking his view, that was the only thing he saw. “What’s wrong?” Cristiano’s soft voice filled his ears. Fabio could feel him lightly touch his shoulders. 

Fabio continued to sob uncontrollably. This was fucking embarrassing, but he couldn’t stop. It seemed he stopped the game from starting and thousands of fans were staring at him in shock. Some were yelling towards him, hopefully, trying to cheer him up. He could also hear Sergio howling in the background, laughing and screaming to himself. 

“You’re… so mean, Cristiano.” Fabio croaked. He didn’t need to explain himself. He was heartbroken. His boyfriend of almost two years – a person he trusted so much—all of a sudden seems to hate him. His sleeves were getting damp pretty quickly. Before he knew it, someone placed a jacket over his head to shield him from the stares. He could feel Cristiano sneak underneath it as well. 

“Baby… God.” Crisitano pulled down Fabio’s arms from his face gently. Fabio could see him smiling. “Baby, that was just a joke,” Fabio stayed quiet as he let Cris brush his hand over his tear-stained cheek. “Sergio was the asshole who thought it up. I was expecting you to joking around with me, but apparently, I hurt you bad.”

Fabio’s expression went dark. “You both are assholes.” Fabio didn’t doubt that it was a prank. Sergio was the type of person to prank people sometimes. But, Cristiano, apparently, went along with this one. 

Cristiano pouted. “I’m sorry I made you cry… That really wasn’t my intent.” 

Fabio cracked a smile, finally realizing how dumb he reacted. “You seemed so fucking sincere, you bitch..!” He jabbed Cristiano in the chest. He wasn’t angry at Cristiano. He knew Cristiano wouldn’t never intentionally hurt him, but what happened at the tunnel, that came as a surprise.

Sensing that they were fine, Cristiano smiled, but flinched at Fabio’s hit. He paused to take a look at Fabio’s tired face. “I would kiss you now if I could.” He said quietly in Portuguese under the jacket. 

Fabio stared back, smiling slightly. “Too bad you aren’t getting none for a week—That’s your punishment..!” Without letting Ronaldo say anything else, Fabio ripped off the jacket and jogged passed Ronaldo. As some fans in the stands whistled, and some cheered, Fabio apologized for the delay and went ahead to start the game.


End file.
